


Take A Picture

by ColonelBarrage



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, both are sekes, crossfaction is me jam, ocs being fluffy, silly things, so hey thats whats implied near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelBarrage/pseuds/ColonelBarrage
Summary: A soldier goes to see his lover in the late nights/early days and then shenanigans!





	Take A Picture

Mary snuck around the R.E.D base as quietly as he could . It was 3:00 a.m. and he clutched Engie's room key to his to his chest like it was a precious keepsake, which to him it was technically! 

"I trust you pardner~"

He remembered those words longer then he did his ABC's, he reached the mechanics door before quickly and quietly unlocking the door and slipping through and shutting it just as quietly. The room was dimly lit but there was nobody in there, no signs of the engineer except for his helmet which sat on his desk holding down his recent blueprints. Mary took off his helmet and placed it alongside Engie's hat before sitting on the end of the empty and not before long started to fidget impatiently. He looked around the room in frustration before noticing a pair of overalls draped over the headboard.  


With a small grin he started to undress, kicking his boots across the room and stripping down to his skivvies. He snatched the overalls from their post and started to put them on. Halfway through him redressing he heard a low whistle which made him freeze. His ever so elusive lover was in the doorway, fresh out of the shower and draped in a towel. He strolled in and locked the door behind him, raising a brow in question. 

"Well iffin' i knew we were tradin roles i woulda' brought the whip cowboy." Cassidy drawled looking over to the Soldier whose face was starting to take a red tinge. 

"T-take a picture! It'll last longer Private Shortstack!" Mary blurted out, hands tightening on the overall fabric. Cassidy, taken back on such a childish remark burst into a laughing fit thus leaving the rest of the night very uneventful.

**Author's Note:**

> So my soldier is named Mary-Jane because i was being a lazy name fuck but the engie is Cassidy based off of an old western outlaw!


End file.
